


You got my back against the wall

by krellinad (anonymousorly)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Locker Room Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/krellinad
Summary: wall!sex. Cameron fucking Eduardo against the wall. [tsn-kinkmeme]
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Cameron Winklevoss
Kudos: 11





	You got my back against the wall

Cameron hurried away from his teammates once the award ceremony and picture ops came to a slow end, gold medal around his neck and hair dripping from sweat. His Patriots sweatshirt clung to him uncomfortably from the moisture his body was releasing and his loose athletic shorts let the cool autumn breeze hit all parts of his legs.

His twin was going to call out to him but didn’t, instead staring at him uncertainly before turning back to the reporters and excusing his brother. He had an idea what was going on but not for sure.

Cameron opened the crew’s locker room door fast, letting it hit the wall with a loud bang, and took long strides to the back of the large, rusty room. He saw Eduardo sitting on one of the long benches between the rows of lockers, back straight and chin high as he looked at Cameron with a smile.

“Congrats, Cam. You guys did spectacular, really.” He stood up as Cameron came closer. “I didn’t know that boats could be so intense.”

“Mhm.”

Cameron had no interest in talking about the race or rowing or boats. The only interest he had was Eduardo and getting him naked.

Cameron wrapped his arms around Eduardo’s thin waist, squeezing tight but not too hard because he was fully aware of the body build difference, and pushed him up against the lockers, kissing him hungrily. Toward the end of the race, his mind began to wander away from the synchronization of the strokes and to Eduardo, how he looked the previous night on top of him, riding him and wishing him luck before they went to sleep. The vulnerability and honesty in his eyes was something no one had ever given Cameron before and he wasn’t going to let it get lost now that he had found it.

Eduardo kept smiling and hummed into Cameron’s mouth, pushing his hips forward and pulling on the back of Cameron’s sweatshirt. “Christ, if I could tell you all the things on my mind right now.”

“Do it,” Cameron dared huskily, pulling on Eduardo’s bottom lip with his teeth before kissing down to his neck.

Eduardo tilted his head back, closing his eyes. “How fucking sexy you look right now– How you always look after you row. How this fucking sweatshirt drives me crazy whenever you wear it. How I want you to just fuck me right here.”

Cameron rubbed his nose up to Eduardo’s jaw before pushing his thin jacket off from his shoulders, down his arms and to the floor and tugging his shirt off right after.

Eduardo pulled Cameron’s sweatshirt up and over his head, the metal sliding underneath and remaining around his neck and against his chest, and gasped when he saw that there was no jersey or team shirt underneath. “Fuck.”

Cameron rose his eyebrows as if to say, “Uh huh, yeah,” and kissed Eduardo harder. He licked Eduardo’s bottom lip gently, which was still tingling from being bitten, and slowly slid his tongue into his mouth, fingers running through the back of his hair to hold his head steady. Eduardo wiggled underneath him and opened his mouth more so their tongues could tangle and fight easier, hands pushing down Cameron’s shorts.

Cameron chuckled, mumbled, “Eager?” and undid Eduardo’s pants to push them and his briefs down.

They took a moment to kick their shoes off, keeping their socks on because the floors in the locker room were most likely guaranteed to not be sanitary, before wrapping around each other again.

Both naked, Cameron lifted Eduardo up and Eduardo instantly put his legs around Cameron’s waist, not too tight, though, because he knew Cameron had absolutely no problem holding and supporting him up. Now about eye-level, Eduardo’s arms went around Cameron’s neck and he kissed him again, but only for a few moments because Cameron pushed two fingers inside him and he pulled back a little to moan.

Sweat still forming and dripping from the ends of Cameron’s hair, he pressed his forehead to Eduardo’s moist forward to look in his eyes deeply and curled his fingers before adding another, Eduardo gasping louder and throwing his head back to hit the lockers, the echo of the metal around them only lasting a second.

Cameron pulled his fingers out and it was a matter of fast heartbeats when he pushed his cock inside Eduardo, who was familiar with the routine and expecting it. He exhaled loudly, almost a hiss between his clenched teeth, and his chest against Eduardo’s held him up more.

“You should see yourself – fuck – when you row,” Eduardo whispered, swallowing hard as Cameron’s hard stomach brushed his cock. “You-You are so focused and your eyes are so… God, it’s like now. Except now is better.”

Cameron chuckled and Eduardo removed one arm from around Cameron’s neck to grab the medal between them, pulling on it so Cameron would lean closer and kiss him. Eduardo dug his other hand’s nails into the back of Cameron’s neck when his hips started moving faster and thrusting deeper, moaning loud.

Holding Eduardo around the waist tighter simply to try and keep composure, Cameron reached between them to stroke Eduardo quickly, wanting not only to get off but also aware that the rest of the team would be making their way back sooner than later. As much as he loved Eduardo and fucking him, including public places, he couldn’t have his team witnessing this. He wasn’t ashamed, not at all; he just wanted to keep what was his and Eduardo’s between them.

Eduardo’s hips reacted by grinding down around Cameron’s cock, ass clenching and unclenching, and desperately trying to feel as much as he could before it all ended, which he knew was near.

Cameron grunted, cursed, “Fuck,” kissed Eduardo hard, and came inside him, hip movements uneven and lost of rhythm. He was able to concentrate now on his fingers around Eduardo, which he didn’t realize were slow and slack. He gripped harder, wrist moving in a pace to make up for his halted hips, and Eduardo cried out as he came, holding the medal tighter and not taking his lips from Cameron’s.

They breathed out loud and fast, air puffing on their chins and noses. Eduardo licked his lips, tip of his tongue brushing Cameron’s upper lip, the corners rose up to a smile.

Eyes blinking slowly, Cameron mumbled, “That…was hot.”

“Yeah… Yeah.”

Eduardo’s fingers ran over the medal before sliding off it and down Cameron’s chest, legs limp around his waist. Cameron smiled weakly.

“You must be exhausted, after…everything.”

Cameron tightened his hold on Eduardo’s waist and took a careful step away from the lockers, turning and heading toward the showers. Naturally, his whole body was tired and in need of rest, specifically his arms, but even through the dull waves that his body gave to signal him to take a break, he found it in himself and in Eduardo’s eyes to push on and challenge his stamina.

Entering the farthest shower stall, his socks damp beneath him, he answered, “It was all worth it, love.”

***

Ten minutes later, Eduardo and Cameron had finished showering and dressing and left the locker room hand-in-hand. The rest of the crew team came in, glaring at Tyler for having them stay out extra long to socialize and get photographed. As captain, Tyler shrugged and said it was their duty. When he saw a pair wet socks in front of Cameron’s locker with two criss-crossed ores and a red “H” in the middle, he smirked and knew he made the right call.

**Author's Note:**

> <https://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=9708827#t9708827>
> 
> **thank you for reading! kudo, bookmark, comment, and subscribe :)**


End file.
